


Slushies and Confessions

by nikola_tesla_slowburn



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: (kinda lol), Angst, Closeted Character, Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Self-Discovery, f slur used, kinda post excellent adventure??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikola_tesla_slowburn/pseuds/nikola_tesla_slowburn
Summary: Ted just assumes this is a normal hangout, but Bill has some more pressing issues he needs to talk about.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	Slushies and Confessions

It was a hot, lazy kind of Saturday afternoon San Dimas. Deacon was out with some friends, and Capt. Logan had been called in for a work emergency, leaving Ted alone in the house. He was sat in the living room, aimlessly flipping through the channels on TV looking for something to watch. It was an unfamiliar feeling being alone, normally he had Bill at his side, but he hadn’t heard from his friend since he last saw Bill last night for band practice. Ted hoped everything was alright. 

In the middle of an infomercial about some kind of sunglasses that made you see better in the dark that Ted was only half paying attention to, the phone rang. Ted immediately perked up and ran to the phone, almost running into the wall in his excitement. He quickly composed himself and picked up 

“This is the Logan residence.” 

“Dude it’s me!” 

Ted’s face immediately broke out in a wide smile at the sound of Bill’s voice. 

“Bill! My most excellent associate, what’s up?” 

“Ted, my most excellent colleague, can you meet me at the Circle K in 10 minutes? I- we need to talk.” 

Ted was surprised by the sudden serious tone of Bill’s voice. It was most unlike him. 

“Sure dude, I’ll see you then.” 

Bill hesitated, as if he had something else to say, but then decided not to. “See you then dude.” 

\------ 

The walk down to the Circle K was strange to say the least. Normally Ted would be excited to see his friend, but his excitement was clouded with anticipation of what Bill had to say. Ted was trying to be optimistic, but his mind kept wandering back to the worst possible conclusions. 

Did I do something wrong? Maybe he wants to end the band… no that’s far too bogus of a thought, maybe he’s moving, or Rufus came back with some bad news. Or maybe- 

Ted’s thoughts were cut off when he realized he had arrived at the Circle K, he saw Bill milling around with a slushy in hand, and one held in his other hand for Ted. He looked up and noticed that Ted had arrived and waved him over with a nervous grin. 

Ted walked over to accept the slushy and took a sip. 

“Thanks dude! I haven’t had one of these in a most egregiously long time.” Remarked Ted, wanting to help break the uncomfortable silence. 

Bill nodded solemnly, understanding the serious nature of going too long without proper slushy consumption. 

“Most un-un heinous.” 

The two sat down on the curb to finish their slushies and continued to talk about ideas for new Wyld Stallyns songs, and how long it would take them to finally become world famous musicians. 

The two friends fell into an unfamiliar silence as the real reason they were both there hung in the air above them. 

“So…” Ted began, fiddling with his straw. “What did you want to talk about du-“ 

“I’m gay.” 

Ted froze, he wasn’t sure he had heard Bill correctly, he turned look at him and saw Bill watching Ted with an intent, terrified look. 

————- 

A hundred different thoughts and feelings ran through Ted at that moment. Bill was gay. Bill, the person Ted was closest to was gay. He didn’t have a problem with that it was just new. A part of him was even relieved, if Bill was gay it meant that what Ted felt, what kept him up some nights, his head spinning with questions about why he felt this way about his best friend, wasn’t entirely crazy. It meant there was a possibility that Bill felt the same way too. This idea only added to the rush of emotions. Ted panicked, he didn’t know what to say. His friend was obviously stressed, maybe he could crack a joke to help 

“Fag.” 

Shitshitshitshit- 

Ted immediately regretted the joke. Out of all the things to say, all the things to call Bill in this moment he had to choose that word. 

Bill looked close to tears, he took a deep breath to say something, but instead buried his face in his hands and began to cry. 

Ted couldn’t take this, he wished Bill had just ran away, or yelled at him, or hit him or a hundred different things that would’ve been better than this. 

He sat quietly, listening to Bill’s sobs unsure what to do. How do you apologize for something as bogus as that? Ted sat, contemplating what to do for a few more seconds before something took over and he wrapped his arm around his friend. He could feel Bill freeze, and panicked thinking he had done the wrong thing. Bill didn’t push away though, so Ted continued. 

“Dude, Bill, I’m sorry for that most heinous thing I said. I should’ve kept my mouth shut.” He took a deep breath and continued. “If you like dudes that’s totally ok, it doesn’t matter to me, you know that! Hell, I know what you mean, sometimes I see a dude and I think ‘if only I were a babe’” Ted paused. “But hey, I don’t have to be a babe!” He chuckled weakly. 

Bill looked up at Ted, his cheeks were stained with tears, and his eyes were puffy and red, but he had seemed to have stopped crying. 

Ted looked at his best friend. He had never noticed how pretty his eyes were, or how perfectly his curly hair framed his face. Before Ted could register what he was doing, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bill’s lips. Bill froze in surprise before kissing him back, after a few seconds the two broke apart. 

Ted smiled sheepishly at Bill, who had a look of mixed shock and joy on his face. 

“Dude... we just kissed.” Bill murmured. 

“I guess we did.” Ted admitted. 

The two looked at each other and did the only thing they could think of doing when something as excellent as this happened, synchronized air guitar. 

Ted had about a thousand more questions to figure out and he was sure Bill did to, but for now he was content with just sitting on the curb with him. 

As Ted was deep in thought, still trying to process what this all meant, and where it was headed, he felt Bill’s hand slip into his own, lacing their fingers together. Ted gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled. He could worry about the future later, for now all that mattered was sitting here, on the curb outside of the Circle K with his most excellent friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for that garbage summary but I hope you enjoyed this fic!! It's the first ones I've ever posted on here so sorry for any weird formatting issues :,) It was fun to write but the dialogue was a nightmare just based on the amount of fuckin slang they use- but year tl;dr these two have lived in my head rent free for the past two weeks.


End file.
